Mirrored
by Tsuyunoinochi Koukyo
Summary: Squall and Rinoa each have a clone who is dying to tell them something utterly important, something that may change threir lives forever. Discontinued.
1. Mirrored

Characters

Squall Leonhart- always deep in thought, this brown haired, 18 year old male has somewhat shielded himself from the rest of the world, not very close to anyone anymore.

Rinoa Heartilly- a black haired 18-year-old female, Rinoa is enthusiastic about getting others to participate in social activities.  She is especially involved in getting Squall to open up, and has a grand time doing it.

Selphie Tilmitt- not really involved in much of the story, Selphie- an overly excited 18-year-old female- tries to help Rinoa open up Squall.  She is a strong believer in friendship, and has high hopes in her depressing task.

Zell Dincht- exciting and feisty describes this 18-year-old male.  He is involved in the Garden Festival (by Selphie's wish) and also helps in Rinoa's task.

Seifer Almasy- Seifer is a jealous rival of Squalls, and nothing but.  He is 19 years old, and has a scar identical to Squalls.  

Quistis Trepe- The instructor, under the rule of Headmaster Cid, is the teacher of the others.  She accepts her close-in-age students for who they are.  Being so, she doesn't like Seifer much, though she has no choice but to teach him what he must know.  She takes pity on Squall much to often, and, unknown to her, that feeling traps him.  Quistis is 19 years old, like Seifer.

Headmaster Cid- the 40-and-some headmaster of the world-renowned Balamb Garden is recognized as 'kind, but cruel.'  Ever since his episode with the leadership of the Garden, he has been more meek, frightened.

Ellone- fear gathers in this now 25-year-old orphanage companion as she watched her old friends become the heroes of the Earth.  She senses something, not good, very evil.  She is the only person aware of this presence, and does not hesitate to stop it from enveloping her friends.

Adam Williams- this mysterious man appears just when he feels needed.  In a way, he is a spitting image of Squall, not wanting to speak, to appear fragile and weak.  Even the scar on their foreheads match.  Squall does not know where this man came from, but he knows for sure he is not welcome!

Medallion Omega- she accompanies Adam, follows him everywhere he may choose to go.  She happens to be a spitting image of Rinoa, down to the stubbornness and even the slightest of expressions. She has said enough information that it is revealed that she and Adam used to be the same as Squall and Rinoa.

_Mirrored_

            The door to the hotel opened, and Squall Leonhart set down his exhaustingly heavy bags. Rinoa Heartilly, who was traveling with him, sighed as she put down her equally heavy bag.

            "I don't see why you had to buy all those clothes." Squall said angrily, rubbing at his aching shoulders and flopping down on the small bed beside him, one of two.

            "Well, sorry.  But it was a sale, and you know I can't resist one." She replied airily, sitting down on the other bed.

            _Yes, I know.  I know very well,_ he thought.

            Rinoa glanced at the beautiful ring, identical to the one on Squalls finger. 

            "I'm sorry I gave you so much trouble then, Squall." She said, all of a sudden.

            "Its okay.  That was a long time ago.  Don't worry about it." Squall said. 

            _Funny you bring it up now._

"What are you thinking now?" Rinoa asked, getting off her bed and going to Squalls.

            "That I'm tired." He replied, lying down.

            "Oh. Guess you have a reason to be."

            "…."  
            "You just go to sleep now…" Rinoa ran her slender fingers through Squalls golden brown hair, feeling its softness under her fingertips.  She began to hum a melody familiar to Squall, and he began to relax.  A few moments later, he fell asleep.

            _He looks so innocent, so peaceful.  Like nothing has happened to him.  He didn't almost die a few times, he wasn't so angry._

The 18-year-old boy had a peaceful, serene look on his face, like he was not aware of the current situation.  The Galabedians had discovered Rinoa's sorcerery, and tried to capture her.  It's not like this was the first time, but Galabedia had seemed more ferocious this time, more _dangerous._ Still, Squall had managed to keep his precious Rinoa from their unworthy grasp.  But Rinoa was aware of the fact that he always seemed to be thinking about it. He had asked her once 'How many times will I have to delude you from their grasp?' He hadn't gotten an answer, yet.

            Rinoa ran her fingers through his hair once more, and then walked over to her bed. As she lay down to sleep, she cast one more glance toward the serene, sleeping boy. She smiled to herself and fell asleep watching him.

            The next morning, Rinoa awoke to Squall nudging her softly.

            "Should we go on a walk?" he asked, not much feeling put into what he had said.

            "Uh, sure." Rinoa got up and walked to her large pile of bags that the two had carried to the hotel yesterday.  Glancing out the window every so often, she hummed to herself while choosing her outfit. She heard Squall preparing breakfast, and quickly dressed so she could help. As she cast one last glance out the window, she saw a look-alike to herself glancing back at her.  A boy stood next to her, and Rinoa looked closer at him.  He was a spitting image of Squall, except his hair was black.

            Rinoa ran into the kitchen, her fresh memory replaying in her mind.

            "Squall, guess what I saw!" she said breathlessly.

            "I don't want to play any guessing games." he responded.

            "I saw you! And me! Out on the street, except you had black hair."

            "Oh? How long ago?"

            "Just now."

            "…You..and me…?" he shook his head and continued to make breakfast.

            "Is that so hard to believe?" she pouted.

            "No…not anymore."

            "…"

            When they'd finished their food, they went for a walk.  Rinoa insisted they go to the place where shed seen the strange people, but they weren't in sight. 

            "They were here, Squall, I know it!" she insisted.

            "I would like to believe you, but there isn't any evidence…" Squall frowned at his not being able to believe her.

            "What were you expecting, a piece of DNA?" she mumbled, and before Squall could respond, walked away airily.

            Squall caught up with her in an instant, and the two walked around Dollet for a while, until they began to play a game of tag.

            A few hours later, Rinoa walked in the door of their hotel room, completely exhausted.  Squall came in after her, breathing hard.  He touched her shoulder calmly.

            "You're it." He said breathlessly.

            "Okay, I'm too tired to play anymore." She lay down on the bed, arms spread out wide.  Squall lay down beside her, and the two fell asleep.

            Rinoa awoke to Squall still beside her, sleeping peacefully.  She got up to glance out the window. 

            "No, they aren't there.  I wonder what I saw?" she said to herself, as she walked to the small kitchen.  A few minutes later, she heard Squall stirring.  He glanced out the window, and came into the kitchen, his face pale white.

            "What's wrong?" Rinoa asked.

            "I saw you…. and me." he said, still unsure of himself.

            "See?  I told you.  You had black hair, right?"

            "Yes."

            "So we both saw a mirror image of ourselves, out the same window…."

            Squall looked confused.  Rinoa had never used such words before.  It had always been Squall to find out what was going on.  It was like the two had switched minds.

            "Lets go find these people.  I want to know why they bother us." Rinoa said excitedly.  She hurried out of the kitchen, Squall close behind. 

            They ran to the spot where Squall had seen the people, but they weren't there.

            "I thought we were so close!" Rinoa exclaimed, still looking for the people.

            "Who are you looking for?" a familiar voice asked.  Squall and Rinoa turned around.

            "Ellone!" Squall exclaimed.       

            "Hello Squall, Rinoa.  How are you doing?" Ellone had a more pleasant look about her; she seemed friendlier, less afraid.

            "We were just looking for some people." Rinoa ran her sentence off.

            "A complete identical image to yourselves?" 

            "…" Squall had nothing to say to this uncanny coincidence.

            "Yes, how did you know?" Rinoa asked, watching Squalls turned down face carefully. 

            "I saw them, but not out in the open.  They seem friendly, but I can't really tell." Ellone said.

            "Do you know where we can find these two people?" 

            "They're somewhere familiar to you, somewhere near…" 

            "Somewhere familiar?"

            "High…" Ellone looked up. "There!"

            "That's our hotel room!" Rinoa said, and ran inside, Ellone following.  Squall waited a moment, and then he looked over one last time.  Rinoa smiled back at him.  Satisfied, he began to walk away, then turned back.

            _Rinoa?!_

            "Who are you?" he asked her, aware she wasn't Rinoa.  Rinoa had run back into the hotel, with Ellone.  So why was she here?

            "My name is Medallion. Medallion Omega." The girl replied.

            "Why…why do you look like my girlfriend?" he asked, finding it strange to be talking to an identical Rinoa.

            "Because, in my day, love was a petty thing. My husband and I came to warn you…" she responded, not missing a beat.

            "Why are you coming to tell me that?  It is unimportant."

            "Because, my husband and I fear you and your friend may be in danger."

            "How can love be dangerous?" Squall did not like where this conversation was going.

            "You…and a sorceress.  It is too dangerous.  Much too dangerous for the human race.  Many innocent people could be killed by you and her.  Your powers combined are too much for the world, the universe."

            "No, I will not give up my powers, nor will she." Squall hastily turned his back on this familiar girl, and ran to the hotel.

            "You will kill all, Squall! The human race will exist no more!" Medallion screamed after him.

            _Shut her out, Squall.  Just shut her out._

He got in the hotel room, and saw Ellone flopped into a chair.  Rinoa was nowhere to be seen.

            "Where is she?" Squall asked.

            "I'm right here, Squall." Rinoa stepped out from behind the door.  She saw Squall was really Squall, and ran into his arms.

            "Your image came up here, he tried to talk me into giving you up!" she cried, and he laid her head against his shoulder.

            "Its okay, Rinoa.  I'm here now." He decided not to tell her about his talk with Medallion.

            _Not yet.  She doesn't need that now. I will tell her later, when she is calmed down more._

"Ill be going now." Ellone said, getting off the chair and heading for the door.

            "Wait." Squall said, stopping her with his free hand. "What was my image's name?"

            "Adam. Adam Williams." She told him.             

            _Therefore, Adam cannot be her husband.  Who was Medallion talking about, then?_

"Squall? If you've got something to say, just say it." Rinoa mumbled into his shoulder.

            "Its nothing." he said. 

            "Okay.  Is that all you needed of me?" Ellone asked.

            "Yes.  Ill take care of the rest." Squall said.

            "I warn you, those two…others, they could be dangerous."

            "Yes…"

            "Alright. You know where to find me if you need me."

            Squall smiled.  Actually, he didn't, but he was positive that he wouldn't need her help.

            The door shut, and Squall lifted Rinoa up into his arms, onto the bed.

            "Go to sleep." he told her softly, then curled up next to her.

            Rinoa woke up the next morning with a stinging headache.  Squall's sleeping face was covered in the morning sunlight, and his normally brown hair was streaked with bright golds and yellows.  Rinoa smiled, and then got up to make breakfast, after she'd chosen her outfit.  As she finished, Squall let out a heartbreaking moan and sat up, adjusting his eyes to the sunlight.

            "Hey." He smiled.

            "Hi." She smiled back and walked over to give him a kiss on the forehead. "You had a nightmare again, didn't you?"

            "…"

            "What was it about?"

            "…Those creepy clones of us…Medallion and Adam."

            "Medallion?"

            _Uh oh.  I forgot I hadn't told her._

"Yeah, the girl that looks like you.  Medallion Omega."

            "Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" Rinoa had a serious frown on her usually perky face.

            "Didn't want to worry you." He responded.

            "I wouldn't worry.  You think too much." The smile returned to her face, and she hummed to Squalls favorite song as she strutted out to the kitchen.  Squall got dressed and joined her in the kitchen.

            Later, the couple found themselves taking their daily morning walk.  They stopped by the spot where Squall had seen Medallion, but she wasn't there today.  They were relieved when they didn't see their copies all day.  Until they stopped at a nightclub, that is. Rinoa wanted to go in because she had seen Quistis, Selphie, and Zell go in about a half hour ago.  Squall wasn't too thrilled, but Rinoa finally convinced him.

            "Hey, look, they're all here!" Rinoa exclaimed, pointing to the table closest to the stage.

            _Haven't seen them in a while.  Didn't think they'd come in here.  This is too low, even for Zell._

Quistis smiled when she saw the couple approach.  At first, she adjusted her glasses because she wasn't sure she was seeing correctly.  Then, when they came over, she was certain.

            "Hey, Rinoa!" Selphie exclaimed. 

            "Hi Selphie!" Rinoa and Selphie ran off to go catch up on their gossip.  Squall sat down next to Zell.

            "Squall, never thought see you in here!" he said, snickering.

            "Not my idea." Squall said.  

            "Didn't think so." Quistis laughed.

            "…"

            "So, anything interesting goin on?" Zell asked.

            "…"

            "Is that a yes?"

            "…Maybe."

            "C'mon Squall!" 

            "…Its nothing."

            "Squall, we're here to help, not to get in the way." Quistis said.

            "No, you came here to have a little fun."

            "True, but c'mon man! I wanna see why you holdin out! Is it something big?" Zell danced around in his seat impatiently. A girl came over to him and asked him if he wanted to dance.  Zell smiled.

            "Sure!" he exclaimed, and got up.

            "So, Squall, can you please tell me? I really would like to help." Quistis smiled.

            "…" Defeated, Squall finally answered. "Rinoa and I…we saw identical clones of ourselves yesterday." He whispered, so no one else could hear them.

            _Since when did I become so weak? I never would've given in to Quistis before.  I'm not even sure I would believe myself._

"Where did you see these identical creatures?" Quistis asked.

            _There she goes, trying to be everyone's little helper.  I know what I saw.  I don't need her help to figure out what I saw.  She doesn't even sound like she believes me._

            "They're not creatures.  They said they were from the old days, at least that's what Rinoa clone said." He was beginning to get annoyed, even if she was trying to help.  He didn't need any help, he needed to go home.  He needed sleep.  He needed Rinoa.  He needed a home, a permanent, not the apartment they were currently renting.

            "Rinoa clone?" Quistis raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "Did you ever come across the idea it could be Rinoa trying to play a stupid joke on you?"

            "Rinoa wouldn't do that.  And do you think I would do that?  There's one of me too, you know."

            "Oh.  I'm just trying to think outside the box.  Don't shoot me for it."

            _I didn't ask for your help._

"…" Squall suddenly felt grouchy.

            _I need…sleep.  I have to go home.  _

"I should get going." He said, quickly getting up.  He left Quistis stunned as he walked past Zell, dancing merrily with his new friend, to where Rinoa and Selphie were.

            "Oh, Squall!  What's up?" Rinoa looked a little surprised, but moved over to make room for him on the bench.  He shook his head wearily.

            "No.  I should go home now.  I'm really tired." He frowned.

            "What, does Squally need a nappy?" Selphie asked playfully.

            _I'm really not in the mood for lame jokes right now._

"Did you want me to come with you?" Rinoa asked, her eyes narrowing in concern.

            "No, I don't want to spoil your night of fun.  Just stay here, I'll be fine." Squall didn't feel like arguing with her, so if she insisted on coming with, he wouldn't protest.

            "You sure?" 

            "Positive."

            "Stay safe." She leaned up to kiss him, but he refrained, nodding her off.  She nodded, knowing he didn't like seeing public displays or causing them.

            He walked away, ignoring the stunned look from Quistis and the lost look of Zell.  He just didn't care anymore, didn't think anything mattered anymore.

            He passed a dark alley quietly.  Silent street after silent street, he began to feel lost among the quiet.  He began to think about anything he could, about Rinoa, the clones, his friends, and the Garden.  How was everyone?  Were they doing fine without their Commander?  Did they even remember him at all?

            _Does anyone even care about me?  Am I a loner, even still?  Am I all alone, scarred with loneliness forever?_

These thoughts began to get to him when a loud bang erupted from a nearby trash can.  A hidden figure stepped partially out, wrapping strong arms around the slender body and pulling him in.

_            Where…where am I…?  Is this…no.  I'm not dead, I have a heartbeat.  _

Squall looked around, startled.  All around him was gray, deep gray.  

_Do I exist anymore?_

The question brought a shiver to his body, making him think of Rinoa.  How was she?  Was she alright?

**_Squall…I need you.  Where are you?  I can't see you.  Are you there?_**

"Rinoa!"  Squall called into the darkness.  No one replied.  "Rinoa!"  He cried persistently again.  He wouldn't give on her.  Not this time.

**She can't hear you.**

A deep voice in his head made him stumble backwards.

"Who are you?  Show yourself!"  He cried, reaching for his gunblade.  Then he looked down, stunned.  Where his most prized possession had once been rested nothing but the cold air that surrounded him.

**Ha ha…Squall, that isn't Rinoa, you fool.  It is only an image.**

"What have you done with her?!"  Squall yelled.  He was only an inch away from crying, even though he never cried, at least he never admitted he cried.

**I've not touched her…yet.**

"Don't you dare!  I swear, if you hurt Rinoa…"  His voice trailed off as he realized there was nothing he could do.  He was helpless.

**What?  You'll hurt me?  HA!  You couldn't hurt a fly.  You wouldn't hurt a fly.**

"You're not a fly, are you?  So I can, and I will, HURT you!"  He felt stupid claming things like that without a weapon to sheath, but maybe he could scare him off…

**Ooh.  I'm really scared.**

"Show yourself, you coward!"  Squall screamed, feeling his vocal cords fall silent and hoarse.

            He heard the footsteps of his enemy near, and prepared himself for a surprise.

****


	2. Discovery

            **_                                                                   Discovery_**

**_                                                                                      Chapter 2_**

A dark figure appeared, seemingly carrying a sword gleaming with the light that was not there.  When he got closer, Squall could see that it was **his** sword the thing carried.  His pride, his joy.  The weapon that reminded him of his childhood, or what little remained.

            **Foolish boy.  How about I show you how your fears really add up?**

_My…fears…?_

All of a sudden, a loud screeching noise just started, unexpectedly.  Squall reached to cover his ears, but when they arose, they were not there.

            _Wha…what is going on?!_

As soon as the horrible noise stopped, he heard another scream.  However, a much different scream.  The scream of a girl.  A girl that he loved.  

            _RINOA!_

"Rinoa!  Please stop this!"  Squall covered his ears; he had hands this time; but now the awful screaming erupted in his head, causing him to not think, to not speak, and to not move.  He was paralyzed with utter fear, fear for his darling Rinoa.

            The dark figure approached, one foot embraced in sunlight.

            **I will stop this at any time.  Just say the word.**

"W-what word…?"  Squall could barely hear anything over the constant piercing scream that rang endlessly in his head.

            **Do not play dumb.  You know what the word is.  Say it.**

_What word…is he talking about…?  The only word I can think of is…Rinoa._

"Rinoa…"  He said with not much feeling except the pain he felt picking his heart apart.

            **What?  Speak louder, boy.**

"Rinoa."  He tried to say her name louder.

            **LOUDER!**

"Rinoa!"  He practically screamed, drowning out the sound of her screams.

            _No…they're going away._

**Good.  Now, tell me why you are here.**

"I…don't know.  You brought me here.  I do not know what I did."  Now that the screaming had stopped, he felt angry.  Angry that he had been forced to listen to Rinoa's tortured screams, and he didn't even know why.  Angry that he had been deprived of his home, his weapon, for nothing he could think of.

            _What could I have done to make this thing so angry?  How _could_ I have made anyone so angry?_

**You don't even know what I speak of, do you?**

"No."

            **I will explain.  Years ago, I was Quesulie, the most powerful warrior in the country.  Then, you came along and ruined it all.  You confined me to my present-day state, and you kept me here, torturing me until you found these two people whom you claimed were your twins and that you would send them here too.  But I caught you.  And now you are mine to control, to torture as you did to me so long ago.**

"I…I never tortured anyone!"  Squall insisted.

            **Yes, you did.  19 years ago, you and your wicked wife, Medallion.**

_Medallion!  That's Rinoa's clone's name!  Then the warrior must be…_

"Adam!  Adam tortured you, not me.  I am Squall, Squall Leonhart!"  He felt achieved suddenly, as a wave of realization washed over him.  Adam and Medallion had tortured this former warrior, not me, not Rinoa.

            **You are Adam, are you not?**

"No.  I'm Squall!"

            **Do not try to trick me.  You are Adam Williams, the husband of Medallion Omega.  I will not be so easily fooled.**

"What if I brought Adam to you?  Or helped you escape?  Then we could catch these two, and Rinoa and I could return to our lives?"

            **…**

"Please?  I need to see Rinoa!"  He felt sad now, and the tears enveloped his face.

            **I believe you.  Your emotions are much too strong to be those of Adam, the cruel and fierce warrior whom feels nothing but regret and pain.**

Squall stopped his tears.  Now he was curious as to why his clone was so cruel.

            "Why?  Why does he feel so…bad?"  He asked.

            **I will explain as we find a way out of here.**

"But…can't you just leave?  I mean, you brought me in here…"

            **No, boy.  It is not that simple.**


	3. Adam's story

                                                                        **_Adam's Story_**

**_~Chapter 3~_**

          I stood in front of the tall building, its menacing black castle doors rising above my head.  I couldn't believe what I was doing.  I was asking for the hand of the most beautiful girl in the land, Medallion Omega!  Would her father accept me?  My family had enough money.  We were one of the most prominent folks in the land.  However, we weren't truly accepted.  We hadn't been for 60 generations, but I had set out to change all that.

            The doors opened, and I felt fear growing inside of me.  Could I do this?  Would I do this?  

            Lord Leon de Antwonette Omega will see you now."  A piercingly painful sounding voice interrupted the sweet silence.  I nodded and walked smoothly inside.  Now my fear had been overcome by all of my confidence.  I knew I could do this.  I knew I would do this.

            I arrived in the Lord's chambers, ready as anyone could ever be.  On the long and winding staircase, I had prepared a rather lengthy speech, but all was forgotten when Miss Medallion Omega's sweet, serene face came into view.  She was seated next to her father, hands on her lap calmly.

            "Sir, how do you think marrying my daughter will help her?"  The Lord got right down to the point.

            "Well, I think she would be content living next to the University, as there are many things to keep her mind occupied, and my family is rather prosperous, so a junction between out two families will be thoughtful."  I said, surprised that such words rose out of my mind without thought.

            "What about love, sir?"  He asked, staring me straight in the eye.

            "Lord, would I be here if it were not partly in the case of love?"  I asked him right back, and he grinned.

            "My darling Medallion, what do you think?"  He turned to his daughter, who was smiling at me, her bright face filled with more sunshine than normal.

            "Oh, yes!  Oh, thank you father, for approving!"  She leapt into my awaiting arms, and I stumbled backwards a few paces, but I still was smiling.

            "The wedding shall be in a month.  Tell all who will listen!"  Lord Leon announced to his servants.  They all rushed out the doors, eager to spread the news.

            The next few days were bustling with activity.  I hadn't even gone home yet to tell the news to my parents!  However, it was no hassle, as my parents would have just rejected anyway.  I sent Portly, one of the servants to tell them.  He came back with startling news.  Apparently, they had been lying in their bedroom, poisoned, for quite some time now.  I immediately went to look at them, with a doctor, of course.

            When I told Medallion that my parents were dead, she moped for them for two entire weeks, until our wedding rolled around.  By then, she was so happy that nothing could burst the protective bubble that had formed around her to protect her from sadness and heartbreak.

            Our wedding day, I straightened my tie.  Portly stood behind me, straightening my black locks from curling into its usually unruly state.  Thoughts rolled through my head, like how Medallion was doing or what everything would be like if my parents were still alive.  Would they be surprised by the way sweet and innocent Medallion had thrown herself into my arms, or the way I had impressed Lord Leon so?  No, I decided, they would only gripe and say I could have done better, that a bubbly and bouncy girl such as Medallion would only faint at my dark and cruel world.

            _But I will not let that happen, will I?  I am going to accustom Medallion to my world each day, slowly.  She will eventually come to love it.  I know she will.  _

I found my heart pounding heavily as Medallion entered the large chapel, as the room quieted down all at once.  I felt a pang of regret creep throughout my entire body and I found myself wondering why I was here, about to be married at 16 years old.  But then, as quick as the feeling had come, it had gone, and my mind was a blank as I stared at Medallion, who had now reached her destination, who was now listening quietly as the preacher said the vows.

            "I do."  She said, looking directly into my eyes.  She was trying to read me, trying to guess how I was feeling.  I looked away and saw her almost frown.

            The preacher finished saying the vows for me.

            "I do."  I said, and sensed the shakiness in my feeble voice.  I thought about the warm summer days at home, about the pink lemonade my grandma and I would make together, and those days when I would fight with the neighbor boy because he had taken one of my toys.  I realized that this was the end of my childhood, that I was a man now.  That I had a wife to care for, and probably soon, a family to raise.

            "You may now kiss the bride."  The preacher said, shattering my thoughts.  As soon as my lips met those of the petite girl who stood in front of me, I had second thoughts.

            _Can I do all this?  Can I actually care for someone?  Can I…come to love her?_

Thunderous clapping erupted in my ears, striking me to reality.  Medallion pulled on my arm, and I followed her out to the limo, catching the smiling face of Lord Leon, whom seemed to be unable to talk as press were swarming around him with sphere cameras and the like.

            Medallion and I sat in the expansive limousine, quieter than we should have been.

            "You seemed like you had second thoughts about this."  Medallion commented.

            "I thought everyone does."  I commented.

            "Well, you can rest assured that I have no second thoughts.  I know you're the only one for me."

            "How can you be so sure without experiencing the whole world?"

            "It's just…something you know.  Let's leave it at that."

            _How can she be so sure about something like that?  I would never tell her, but the feeling she speaks of…I can't feel it…_

            We arrived at Seagull Port right on time.  Medallion had decided we would spend our honeymoon on the sea, where she had been born.  She had obviously not spared any expense on the rather large ship, which was one of the new models.  It held enough room for over 2000 people, and Medallion and I had it all to ourselves.  I was rather pleased about that, since my parents had once told me they spent their honeymoon over the sea, but my father had forgotten to rent the ship for themselves only, and they ended up with a crew full of older folks whom occupied the young couple's time with their honeymoon stories or how good their husbands used to be in bed.  Mother said when an old woman once told her that, she threw up and got so sick she had to spend the rest of the trip in the bed, but without my father.

            _  
            Back then we were all so happy…nothing like we are now.  They're dead and I'm married.  I never thought it would turn out like this.  I once thought my parents and I would live forever, that I would be a child for eternity and that we would never fight.  My life was so simple then…_

"Adam?"  Medallion gazed at me, her brown eyes full with excitement.  "Aren't you coming?"

            "Well," I said, stepping onto the boat.  "You couldn't very well go on a honeymoon alone, now could you?"

            "No, I guess not."  She giggled, a factor of what I knew was going through her head right now.

            "You can't make love to yourself, can you?"  I could hear her saying.  "Although, if you could, I'm sure you would."

            I laughed too, but I didn't know why.

            _Maybe I'm just a little giddy, getting caught up in the excitement.  What would Father think?_

My father was one of the most influential figures in my life, mostly because I liked the way he thought.  He was strict and down to the point, and he was very stiff.  He hardly ever kissed my mother unless I had mentioned it a week or two before, when I was old enough to understand, but it was only to prove me wrong.  He and I had many competitions, and he almost always let me win, until I got older and began to think for myself.  Whenever something dirty or inappropriate ran through my head, a asked myself what my father would think if I would have told him.  Of course, the answer was that I should stop dreaming and get back on course, to do my duty to the human race and continue to work.  I lost out on a lot of fun things when that kind of thing ran my life.  It was one of the reasons I was still a virgin, and only had dated on other girl besides Medallion.  I knew that Medallion knew of these 'fun taker thoughts,' but she never tried to help.  She understood she couldn't help, that it was something that helped me stay out of trouble.

            The boat was fun.  All through the day, Medallion and I held races, looked at the ocean, and made out, just like we would have were we children.  But each of us, somewhere, was storing some energy for the night, some energy to keep us up and active.

            The night was fun, too.  I would never, ever admit it, but I enjoyed myself immensely.  I never told Medallion about my virginity, but I knew it from her eyes that she suspected such a thing, from my awkward posture to my heavy breathing five minutes into it all.

            For the next week, that's all we did.  Played all night, played all day.  It was, in essence, one of the best honeymoons ever, at least in my opinion.  Never had I met a girl quite as fun loving, as energetic, or as serene as my darling Medallion.  During our private time, all my 'what would Father think?' thoughts were gone, banished for the time being.  Then, one night, it hit.  A startling wave of raw emotion that just washed over me, basked me in the quiet glow of pure sadness.  I didn't know where it all came from.  I was sitting, working on some files, when it hit.  I thought, at first, that it might be a heart attack  But this was just…too real, too sad.  It wasn't my life that flashed before my eyes.  It was Medallion's.

            When I told my wife about the daydream, she frowned, not laughed as I expected her to.

            "Adam, I'm not going to die."  She said, staring me straight in the eye so intensely that I had to look away.

            "But…it was so…real."  I scowled at her disbelief in me.  Just because I was two years younger than her didn't mean she knew everything and I knew nothing!

            I began to feel a rush of anger, and I heard voices, whispering to me in the depths of my mind.

            "Adam…she's going to leave you.  Save yourself the heartbreak and split up with her first…"  A ghostly voice whispered.

            "She hates you and she's going to leave you for someone else.  Someone else, a very close friend.  Someone else…"

            "You're going to die alone, Adam…"

            "She's going to be killed right in front of your eyes…"

            "You're going to hate yourself…"

            "Adam…"

            "No!"  I sat up, squinting my eyes at my surroundings.  Medallion was leaning next to me, her face etched deeply with concern.

            "Adam, are you okay?"  She frowned at me, disapproval written all over.

            "Yes."  I said, getting up and brushing myself off.  "I'm fine."  After what had happened in the dream, I couldn't face her for a while.

            That night, she rolled over to me.  It was the last day of the honeymoon, and I knew she would remind me sometime.  In a few seconds, her hands were wrapped around my chest and embracing me.  I pushed it away, tired.

            "Darling?"  She frowned at me, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

            "I'm too tired."  I said, hoping she would buy my excuse.

            "O…okay."  She seemed disappointed too, but I sensed the weariness in her voice as well.

            "We have the rest of our life to love.  Let's use this one for rest and live like normal people."  I whispered, though the reason for my refusal was far from the truth.


	4. Behold Sadness

                                                                                    **_Behold Sadness_**

******_Chapter 4_**

****

          Medallion and I decided to save the money and live in my parents' old house.  She was, of course, frightened at first at living in a house where a couple not much unlike ourselves has been poisoned.  Nevertheless, it was a house, one of the finest in the county.  She enjoyed having the entire thing to do with as she pleased, regardless what it was, except for my parents' old bedroom.  I restricted her and the help to stay away from that single room, to never set foot in it, to change it in any way, shape, or form.  They were to act as if it were cursed beyond our days, and all that enter shall die.

                Not the least bit upset about her small restriction, Medallion twisted and shaped our Victorian/Spanish styled mansion to her heart's content, adding an Italian window here and designer curtains there.  She even brought up an idea of expanding a few miles!  Everything was going so undeniably well…until one day, when that dream came up again.  And again.  It affected my emotions and everyday life so strongly that even our naïve maid, Percy-May, began to notice the distance I kept from them.  She told Medallion about her worries, and Medallion came to me one night to fix it.

                "Adam."  I felt a soft hand stroke my neck.  "Adam, wake up."

                I stirred, leaning back against her hand.  "What?"

                "I think it's time."  She said secretively.

                "Time for what?"  I was much too tired to play her games, especially this late.

                "Time for a baby."  Her eyes lit up in a passion I had never seen before.

                _Oh no…this is what those voices have warned me about!  She's going to discover me out…I knew it._

"Is something wrong?"  She asked.

                "No…"  I intended her to ask questions; I intended to tell her the truth.

                "Really?"

                "…"

                "Don't you want a child?"

                "…"

                "You don't, do you?  But why are you so reluctant?  You used to talk about us having children all the time, when we were children."  She now sounded naïve, like she was talking more to herself than me.

                "…  …That was a long time ago, Medallion.  I've grown-you've grown, and we've both recognized the good and the bad of our physical abilities."  I said.

                "What…what are you trying to say?"  Tears filled her eyes, like she already knew what I was about to reveal.

                "Children…children aren't part of my abilities.  I wasn't born to raise…I wasn't born to watch…I wasn't born to be around them…and I wasn't born to have them myself, someday."

                Full fledged tears streamed down, now, and I knew she realized what I had said.

                "No…no children for us…then…"  It was hard for her to say 'children' through her mountain of tears.

                "No.  I'm sorry for not telling you."

                "No.  You're not sorry.  I'm sorry.  I'm sorry for marrying you!"  She ran out of the room, leaving me behind.  

                _I guess…she's always left me behind…even when we were small.  Now is no different.  My dream was right.  I have failed._

Indeed, Medallion divorced me and moved back to her father's palace, and through his rage, began looking quickly for a new husband.  She found one quickly, a dashing gentlemen named Chester Ragwertz.  The two seemed utterly perfect for each other; I was jealous.  Both had the selfishness, the money, and the ability to have children.  Dealing with the latter was hard enough, but on their first month of being engaged, Medallion became pregnant.  Her father was enraged and blamed it on me.  Of course, he knew it wasn't true, because the truth had spread throughout the county by his command, but he hated me for whisking his daughter away but being unable to produce a child.  He claimed he needed a heir; I was sure he wanted one for other reasons, personal ones that I could care less about.

                I fell into a deep depression, one that even my pretend mother, one of the maids of the house that I had never had the heart to let go, couldn't solve.  She always had the right thing to say, the right words when someone was down.  She had always tried to protect me from harm and despair when I was a child, but, like any human being, I had my share and more when it slipped through her net of protection.  She had always been like my mother and my father throughout my years of childish times, when my real parents were too busy entertaining themselves or complaining about the new rumor that had spread throughout our prominent town that dealt with them.  I had gone through my childhood thinking my parents hated me and they wanted nothing to do with me.  I grew up thinking I had done something horribly wrong to them, or that they were not my real parents.  I thought that Henna – the maid - was my mother, and I called her so.  My mother had once grown so angry with me about that, she had slapped me across the face so hard she left a large scar across my eye.  It was still there.

                "Oh, what am I to do now?"  I moaned to myself quietly.  I buried my face into the satin pillow, determined to fall asleep.  It had been three months, and the wedding of my former wife's was coming up shortly, in a matter of weeks, actually.  I was more depressed than ever, and just yesterday had stopped eating.  Henna tried to forcefeed me, but she was unable as she was old and weak, and I was young and strong, at least that's what she said.  

                _If I'm so strong…then why isn't Medallion mine, why isn't she here with me?_

Tears began to fall, and I let out a cry.

                _What's the point of my existence…why am I here?  Should I continue to live, to breathe one's air, to live for a person with a purpose?  Should I really be so selfish?_

It all made sense now.  Medallion had been my purpose, but I had failed.  What my mother had told me long ago was correct.  She had said to me one day that I was just a stupid child and that no one cared for me or would ever care.  She convinced me children were failed adults, and that she, of course, was an adult.  She said she had a purpose to live, but I did not.  She said it would better off for me to die.  When I had told Henna, she chewed the woman out so badly I thought they were going to fight.

                Henna spent hours convincing me back to what she claimed was the truth, that my mother had been turned in the wrong direction and that all adults were children once, themselves. 

                _I believed her then.  But I will not now.  Her words were hollow and empty.  They were words only a child would believe, words that were foolish and unreal.  They mean nothing to me now.  They meant nothing to me then._

I looked out my window, at the small house near the ocean that the servants lived at.  I sensed Henna looking at me from her third floor room and looked guiltily away.

                _It's now or never._

I sighed and looked back at the room that would no longer be mine, and I took a deep breath.

                _Now or never.  Now or never._

I contined to repeat that to myself, over and over again.

                _It doesn't matter.  You're a failure.  You don't matter._

Conversing with myself, contradicting every thought, I lowered an old razor to my wrist.  Then, right before what I expected to be my final moments, my last contradiction sprung up.

                _Should you let Medallion rule your life?  Are you going to kill yourself over her?  She does not matter, at least not anymore.  You still have a purpose.  Find it._

I nodded at the thought and dropped the blade.  I was not going to let myself die over some stupid girl, especially Medallion.

                _What's my purpose, now?  Where do I find it?_

I suddenly realized my own answer.

                _In my heart.  I just have to look in my heart…if it is still there._

                **(Author's note:  Sorry I made Adam so weird.  But if you think about it, don't you sometimes have conversations with yourself?  Oh, and the real story with Rinoa and Squall is in the next chapter, so wait for it!)**


	5. Unbelievable Realness

                                                                                    **_Unbelievable Realness_**

**_                                                                By RenaLanford65_**

****

                "So, how and when do you come in, Quesulie?"  Squall asked.  He brushed back his hair.

                **As I said, I was the most powerful warrior in the country.  But then Adam came and ruined it all.  He destroyed my existence, confining me to these walls and torturing my human form until it slipped away…and now my soul is trapped for eternity.**

"Why did Adam hurt you?  Did you do anything to him?"

                **I ** **merely challenged him, as many men of those days did.  He grew angry with me after I hurt him…but what he didn't know was he was hurt already.**

"…" Squall lowered his head in concentration.  "So what should we do?"

                **I could let you out…but you couldn't get back in.**

"What about you?"

                **I will stay here.**

"!"  Squall opened his mouth without realization.  "How do you…?"

                **Do not fret, child.  I shall wait for you to bring Adam and Medallion to me.  With their souls I can be freed.**

"So…where do I find them?"

                Quesulie informed Squall of the whole plan.  Squall knew he had to be strong, and clever, brave, and…willing.  For the plan required complete dedication, and if his purpose left his mind for even one single minute, he could be discovered, and Adam could track him in a mind's blink.  

                **Are you willing, Squall?**

"Completely."  The young boy replied robotically.  He knew he had to try, had to convince himself he could bring justice to Quesulie's soul.  He had to rid the world of Adam and Medallion's evil spirits, of their entire being.  He wanted peace for himself and Rinoa.  He wanted to feel complete, and with Adam taking his energy and his _life_, he knew this deed would be worth it.  He _had_ to do this.  He had no choice.

                **Get ready.  I am preparing to send you to the place where I found you.  Rid your mind of all, as Adam can detect your thoughts as you pass from his world to your own.**

_His world…?_

                He woke up in his bed, a strange grin on his face.  He immediately wiped it off, gazing at the ceiling.  

                "Oh, so you're finally up sleepy-head?"  He heard Rinoa call.  She stepped into the room, her eyes narrowed in purposeful humor.  "I was afraid you weren't going to make it in time!"

                _In time for what?_

"…" He frowned, climbing out of bed, the night's previous activities still fresh in his head.

                "Selphie's birthday, silly!  The sixteenth!  Don't you remember?"  Rinoa laughed. "You can be so absent-minded sometimes!"

                _It's her birthday already?_

"I didn't say anything."  Squall told her.

                "Yes, but I could almost tell what you were thinking.  Your face is so readable."  Rinoa smiled at him, and he forgot everything he knew.

                _She's so invigorating…it's sickening._

"Huh?"  Squall knew that he would never had thought such a thing.

                "What's wrong, Squall?"  Rinoa asked.

                "Huh?  Oh, nothing."

                "Oh, ok.  So, I was thinking we could go shopping.  Y'know, cause later tomorrow is Selphie's party, and it's mostly an all-day affair, so…"

                "Fine, we can go shopping."

                "Yay!  I'll go get changed!"  Rinoa clapped her pale hands together and hurried off.

                _Why would she **ask** to go shopping?  And why isn't she changed yet?  Why is she acting so childish?_

Squall put his thoughts away and focused on his current situation, **SHOPPING**.  He **hated** shopping.  A lot.

                _Might as well go.  Besides, Selphie's my friend too.  I should have at least a 1/4th input on what Rinoa buys her, even if I don't understand either of them very well.  At least then I can say I helped, and that way Quistis won't chew me out for not caring._

"I'm ready!"  Rinoa leaped out of the bathroom in a large, puffy dress that looked as if it had come from olden days, such as the Renaissance or Medieval times.  "You know, I never could get used to those short skirts!  They're so unladylike!"

                _What is wrong with her?_

"Where is Meagana?  I seem to have lost her…again."  Rinoa danced around, her eyes spinning.

                _Meagana?  Who is that?_

"Oh, Meagana!  Have you seen my daughter?  She has up and gone away…away from me…"

                "Rinoa?"  Squall wasn't sure why Rinoa was acting so strange.

                "Chester, have you seen Meagana?"  Rinoa asked the wall.  She turned to him and fear seeped into her dark eyes." Adam…I thought…I thought you …you died…I saw you…"

                "No, I've come back…for you, my love."  Squall felt the words pop out of him, and he knew instantly who was inside his body now, who was controlling and maneuvering it.

                _Adam._

"For…for me?  Chester!"  Rinoa cried as he swept her off her feet.  Squall felt a pang of guilt as he rushed out the window, Rinoa heavy in his tired arms.

                **Author's Notes:  Yes, this was short.  But I have a great storyline going on in my head right now, and since it is rather confusing, I'd rather enter it in short chapters so my readers and I don't get confused along the way.  But, I have about five words of the next chapter typed, so it should be up soon.  I have a new story I'm typing, which I don't think I've told you about yet, called Till the end of time, a FF8 story.  The second chapter is halfway written, and the first is ¼ typed, so I'm giving myself until the summer to type the first chapter up.  Why so long, you ask?  I shall answer:  End of the year homework.  There you have it.**


End file.
